Scotland's little problem
by steampunk-crow
Summary: Scotland encounters a problem a few months after a party. Not sure if I'm going to add more. Rated for saftey. I don't own the charcters or the anime. FEM!ScotlandXDenmark


Scotland's little problem

Scotland jumped out of her hiding place, among the branches of a fir tree. "Hey Norway!" she called out to her friend. Norway was a year older than Scotland, he had pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes, he always wore an outfit which resembled that of a British sailor only it was deep blue and purple, he also kept his hair back with a small hair clip in the shape of the cross on the Norwegian flag. "What do you want Scotland?" He asked his voice cool like ice. "I have something I need to tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret or I will set one of my wolves on one of your faires. You know I can see them and my wolves can eat them." She said this with a smile on her face but her voice was laced with malice. "Okay what is it? I promise to keep it a secret unless it is something that will end the world." He decided that the end of the world was a good enough reason not to keep a secret. Scotland shifted and her hands moved to her stomach unconsciously. "You remember Denmark's party?" She shifted nervously again. "Yes, what about it?" Norway replied confused what had his brother's party got to do with it? "Well um, I may have, kinda, accidentally, er, slept with your brother..." Norway was shocked by this but that didn't need to be kept a secret, Denmark had slept with loads of people. Then he noticed how Scotland's hands kept sitting on her stomach which pulled her t-shirt in enough for him to notice that her stomach looked slightly bloated. Oh hell no! He thought, he was eighteen, way too young to become and uncle. Scotland however was only seventeen, "Oh hell no your not telling me that he knocked you up. Are you?" The first part was angry but the second part was full of concern. He looked at her and she couldn't meet his gaze. "I'm so sorry Norway, but I didn't know who else to tell. If England found out he'd skin me alive." Arthur was her older brother, but older than him were the twins, North and South Ireland. Norway knew that they wouldn't care but, England on the other hand would march right over and behead Denmark with his own axe. "Okay but what are you going to do? He'll find out eventually." Sadly what neither of the had realised was the England had one of his own faires watching his little sister, he had thought something was up when she suddenly announced that she was going to see Norway, that and her clothes had been baggier than usual over the past couple of weeks. "I was wondering if I could maybe stay with you when wearing baggy clothes won't hide the bump. Would I be able to Nor-Lukas?" She called him by his human name because a couple of mortals walked past. "Okay. Only if you tell my brother." Scotland shook her head violently.

"No your brother is a feckin' ijdt! He'll just wannae control me!" Her Scottish accent was coming through very strong Norway knew this meant that she was either angry or upset about something. "Why don't you want to tell him Rosa?" He used her human name because it was the only way to get her to tell him. "'Coz 'e's a right ijdt and e will nae care aboot it or me so why should I tell that prick that 'e's gone and gotten me pregnant! Yeh know what Lukas I dinnae need to stay at your hoose 'coz all that'll happen is he'll think that it's yours and 'e will nae let it drop 'coz 'es a feckin' knob. Any ways I dinnae wannae be controlled by 'im." She looked at Norway sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. And your right I should tell him, he has a right to know. Any ways he wasn't drunk by then so he should remember." She smiled at Norway.

"Well then I think we'd better go find my dumbass brother and make him face up to what he's done, don't you?" Norway started off in the direction of his brothers house. Scotland stood for a moment then followed him.

"Lukas is that you?" Finland shouted from the living room of Denmark's house. "Yes. Tino do you know where Mathias is?" Norway asked Finland.

"No I don't. Oh who's this? Lukas bring her in don't be rude." Finland headed back into the living room. "Welcome to my brothers house, Scotland, I'm sorry for the mess but he can't seem to keep it tidy." Norway said showing Scotland into the living room. "Take a seat, I don't know how long it will be before my brother gets back." Scotland sat down in a comfy arm chair and started to rub her stomach subconsciously drawing Finland's gaze to her bloated stomach he sent Norway a questioning look, Norway shook his head. "Norway could I have a word with you in the kitchen for a minute." It wasn't a question it was an order. "All right." they both headed in to the kitchen. "Lukas why is she here? And is it just me or is she looking slightly ,um, well pregnant?" Finland watched as Norway shifted uncomfortably. "That's why she's here and I, no, she needs to speak to Mathias. You cannot le her know that you know though she doesn't want her brother to find out for her and Mathias' sake." Finland nodded and headed back to the living room. "Sorry about that, er family issues." Scotland looked up and smiled. "Oh no it's fine. Norway maybe now isn't the best time..." She stood up to leave.

"Not the best time for what Rosa?" Denmark stood in the door way wearing his usual red shirt and long black coat. "Ah, um, nothing." She blushed in a way only a red head can, a deep crimson flush which started on her cheeks but quickly spread to her whole face. "Scotland here is needing to talk to you about something." Norway said dryly. Denmark smiled, "Well what is it? Come on spill." Scotland shook her head.

"Not here in private I don't think it's something you want everyone to find out about." Just as she said this Iceland and Sweden came into the living room. "Find out about what?" Asked Iceland. Scotland blushed an even deeper shade of red. "What you have to say to me you can say in front of my brothers." Denmark said gesturing to all the other people in the room. "Nae I cannae say it here, you would nae wannae me to." She was getting annoyed, her Scottish was getting strong. "Mathias just do as she asks it's even harder for her. Believe me it took me about an hour to get it out of her." Norway was lying but it worked.

"Fine follow me." Denmark lead her in to the kitchen. "What do you have to tell me Rosa?"

"Do you remember what happened at your party?" Denmark nodded. "Well it may have had some long term consequences." Denmark as very confused by this. "What do you mean 'long term consequences'?" Scotland shifted then used her hands to flatten out he shirt around her bump making it clear what these long term consequences were. "Oh hell no how do you know it's mine?" Denmark asked worried.

"Well seeing as your the only person I've ever slept with it leaves very little room or doubt." Denmark nodded she did have a very good point. Then with out any warning he placed his large hand on her stomach, then he drew her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "No it's not a consequence it's a joy!" When he said that she started to cry he looked down, "Why are you crying?" Then he noticed that she was smiling.

"I thought you would reject me." She sniffled. Denmark looked at the kitchen door all his brothers were there, Norway opened the door and they piled in. "What did she say to you Mathias?" Asked Iceland, the youngest of the five brothers. "Will I tell them or do you want to?" Denmark asked Scotland. "You tell them." She replied.

"Well do you guys remember the last party I held?" They all nodded. "Well it turns out that because of circumstances that night you will be getting a little nephew or niece." He smiled guiltily. Iceland and Sweden looked confused, then they both smiled.

After everyone had finished congratulating her she told them that she had to head home so that her brother wouldn't worry about her. "Are you going to tell him?" Asked Denmark. Scotland thought about it but then she decided that it was defiantly best if England didn't find out about it. "No because he will skin me alive and cut off your head with your own axe." After that she said her farewells and headed home.

"I'm back sorry I was out so late but I ended up visiting all of Norway's brothers with him. It was nice to see them again however." By the time she'd finished taking off her coat and shoes Arthur was standing in the hall looking very mad indeed. "Don't you mean telling Denmark that you're carrying his child?" She had no clue how her bother had found out about this. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Arthur but I figured he should probably be the first one to know."

Her brother just looked at her then said, "But only after you'd told his younger brother of course. I'm not angry with you Rosa, I am however more than a little disappointed with you." She just pushed past him and went up stairs to her room.

She ended up lying on her bed speaking to her bump, "well now that your daddy knows that you exist, and promised that if any other mean country tries to takes you away he would stop them seeing as we agreed to tell everyone at the next meeting. Which by the way is in two days. Luckily we don't have to travel anywhere because Brother, you uncle is hosting it here at his house." After that she went to sleep.

All that happened the next day was that she wanted to throw up constantly and didn't really leave the bathroom. She went to bed that night realising why she was throwing up, it was not morning sickness, it was stress. She was stressing about telling everyone tomorrow. She didn't sleep well that night and when she finally got to sleep she slept in, she only woke up because someone was shaking her shoulder. "Wake up sleepy. Aru."

"Ngh-Ugh! Piss off ijdt!" She said opening her eyes. She saw China looking down at her. "Sorry but you should know I don't do mornings China." With that she sat up and rubbed her stomach. "Good morning bump." She said sleepily forgetting China was there.

"Good morning who?" China asked from the door way.

"Never mind China. Now get out of here so I can get dressed." Scotland said throwing her pillow at the older nation. China laughed then closed the door. She dressed in a dress that was bright blue, it wasn't long but it hid her bump well enough. She headed to the kitchen where she grabbed a cup of tea and some toast. "Good your finally awake. How do you feel?" Arthur asked as he came into the kitchen. "I'm fine it was just stress yesterday but I appear to have gotten over it." Scotland replied. "When does the meeting start?" She asked because she could her people in the living room. "In about half an hour, oh and Denmark's here." He spat out the word Denmark. "Okay I'll go find him." She smiled and left the kitchen. "Stupid wanker, getting Rosa pregnant. I would love to strangle him with his own tie but that would upset her to much." Arthur muttered under his breath as he went through to the living room. No one was fighting yet, they were all caught up in their own conversations. "Well seeing as everyone is here now shall we make our way to the meeting room?" He spoke to everyone pulling them out of their conversations. They all nodded or gave noises of agreement. He lead the way down the hall to the large dining room everyone found their seats and sat down. "Well lets see what's on this meeting agenda." He banged on about peace treaties and that sort of thing then he came to the last item on the agenda which was to be discussed before they broke for lunch. "Oh and Scotland has something to tell everyone before we brake for lunch." All the nations turned to look at her, Denmark gave her a knowing look she just nodded.

The meeting was just like all the others, nothing got done and everyone fought. Someone even threw a glass at the wall. Scotland couldn't take it any more and it was nearly one o'clock, when they were breaking for lunch. "Everyone sit doon fer Christ's sake, yer like a bunch of bairns. Okay now it's my turn to speak and I want yeh all to calm doon." Anyone who knew her could tell that she was annoyed, but most of them picked it up anyway. "Okay Scotland-sama what do you have to tell us?" Japan asked politely. "Um, well, er, the thing is..." She was very nervous and hadn't realised that she was resting her hands on her stomach and rubbing it gently, the only problem with this was that it made it quite clear what her announcement was. It caused a huge up roar, "What do you mean your with child?", "Who's the father?", "Will I be able to make it my territory?". "Everyone just calm down please your scaring her, and no, no one can make the child their territory it's hers not anyone else's." England said trying to calm the room. "Okay fine, but tell us who the father is Mon petite belle?" Asked France Scotland gulped she knew she would get Denmark into trouble first because of how much older than her he was, he was twenty one while she was only seventeen, and most other countries would insist that they were married. "It's um... Denmark." She muttered but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear her. "For Goodness sake just tell us who the bastard is that knocked you up!" Romano said.

Scotland looked at Denmark, he nodded. She took a deep breath, "It was Denmark!" She said quickly going bright red.

"Did you just say Denmark?" America sounded shocked, then he laughed, "so that's where you both disappeared to at that party."

Everyone else looked shocked. "Is this true Denmark?" Asked Germany.

"Yes it is." He replied.

Then Italy piped up, "Vee ~ I wonder what colour hair it'll have and what colour eyes? Maybe it'll have blonde hair and green eyes or orange hair and blue eyes. How cool would it be if it had orangey blonde hair and greeny blue eyes!" He sat there looking thoughtful then he giggled. "Vee~ the little bambina will will be very pretty no matter what." This made Scotland smile, then she suddenly sucked in a breath, "Rosa what's wrong?" Asked Denmark rushing over. She just looked up at him and smiled, "I'm being kicked!" She giggled at the confused expression on his face, "From the inside." She giggled as she was kicked again. He was still looking confused then she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach just as she was kicked again. He smiled, "Oh! I see what you mean!" Everyone else was stand watching the happy moment then Iceland asked Norway, "What does she mean she's being kicked from the inside?" Norway smiled at his younger brother. "The baby is kicking her tummy." Iceland looked confused,"Why?" Norway didn't have an answer for him.

"I have no clue." He thought for a moment then went over to China. "China, Iceland was wondering why the baby was kicking, do you have any ideas?" The old nation turned to Iceland.

"The baby wants her to know that it's alive and healthy." China smiled, it wasn't everyday that he witnessed something so happy or perfect like Denmark and Scotland at that moment in time.

Five Months later

Scotland awoke suddenly, her bed was wet. "Oh no not now!" Just as she said that a crippling pain ripped through her abdomen. She got out of bed and walked down the hallway to her brothers room. "Arthur! Arthur wake up!" He rolled over and opened his eyes to see his sister standing next to his bed. "What do you want at this hour?" It was half past five in the morning. "Arthur I think I might need to go to the hospital..." He jumped out of bed at these words he told her to go get dressed and to call Denmark and tell him, while he got dressed and got the car ready.

Denmark awoke to his phone going off he didn't bother to check the time when he saw it was Scotland's number he just flipped it open. "Hello? What do you want?"

"Mathias, get here quickly! The baby's coming!" When he heard that he jumped out of bed and started pulling on clothes. "I'll be there as soon as possible just hold on." He flew down stairs only to be greeted by Norway. "Where are you going at this time of night?" Denmark just pushed him out of the way and went to grab his passport, wallet and keys. "Rosa's going in to labour she just called. I need to go." Norway suddenly flew upstairs and grabbed the first clothes he found and put them on then he grabbed his passport and wallet and caught up with Denmark just before he drove off. "She's my best friend so I'm coming with you. Plus I knew before you." Denmark just nodded and drove as fast as possible to the airport. "they bought tickets to London the place was leaving in fifteen minutes they ran to the gate and boarded quickly seeing as they didn't have any luggage the plane took off on time and they both slept for most of the flight when the got to London Denmark called Scotland asking which hospital she was at. She told him and he repeated it to the taxi driver of the cab Norway had flagged down. He hung up. "Can you go as fast as possible please." Denmark asked the driver who nodded. "Why?" The driver asked.

"My girlfriend is going into labour and I need to get there quickly." The driver nodded and hit the gas. They got to the hospital in no time at all.

They found the maternity ward Denmark headed to the desk, "I'm looking for Rosa Kirkland." The nurse at the desk looked up.

"Relationship to Miss Kirkland?" She asked him.

"Father of the child." The nurse nodded.

"Room two one four." Denmark nodded and headed down the correct corridor Norway followed him. They found her room pretty quickly. Denmark knocked on the door, Arthur opened it. "Good your here." He let them in. "Rosa!" Denmark rushed to her bed she was sitting up looking very tired. "Good your here, the nurse said it wouldn't be much longer till I had to start pushing." She sounded exhausted. "What's Norway doing here?" She asked Denmark.

"He heard and decided to tag along." Scotland nodded.

The nurse came back and told Scotland that it was time for her to start pushing. The nurse instructed her that when her next contraction came she had to push. Denmark and England took one of her hands each and Norway stroked her hair and placed a cold flannel on her forehead. Scotland screamed a lot and crushed both her brother's and Denmark's hands. Then suddenly the pain stopped and she heard crying, the nurse smiled and handed Scotland a small pink bundle. "Don't relax yet you've still got one more." Scotland was very surprised.

"A-another one what do you mean?" She had no clue what the nurse was talking about. "You do know you're having twins right?" Scotland's shocked expression was enough to prove that she didn't know. Suddenly Scotland was hit by another contraction she screamed and grabbed England's and Denmark's hands again. The two men felt like she had broken their hands but they figured that it was nothing compared to her pain. She screamed a couple more times then the pain stopped again. And she heard more crying. She let go of their hands to receive another bundle only this one was blue the nurse went and retrieved the pink bundle from the plastic crib and handed it to Scotland. Who thanked the nurse as she left.

"What are we going to call them and more importantly which countries are they?" Scotland knew instantly what countries they were.

"The girl is the Orkney islands and the boy is the Shetland islands." She smiled down at the two bundles in her arms. The girl had red hair which was slightly more blonde than her others and her eyes were blue with flecks of green while her brother was blonde with hints of red and his eyes were green with flecks of blue.

Denmark was staying at England's house with Scotland and the twins they had decided to call the girl Lark and the boy Erik. They were the islands off the top of Scotland, the children of her and Denmark.


End file.
